


All He Ever Wanted

by LaceKyoko1138



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his birthday and he only wanted one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> It's Lon'qu's birthday, and I'm celebrating by writing shameless birthday sex in the middle of a starbucks an hour before I clock in to work. I'm a responsible adult. I'm using the name of my avatar in the game. Hope you don't mind! (She looks the same as my profile picture here.)

It was a lukewarm day, the weather not catching up with the month. The tenth of October: a day where the trees were shades of orange and red, the sky a crisp blue with not a cloud in the sky. The young man standing in the field with his sword at his side breathed in deeply, the fresh, clean, autumn air filling his lungs. He felt at peace, standing in the field away from the other Shepherds. It was nice to get some peace and quiet on his birthday.

He heard the familiar steps crunching through the grass. His wife. He knew her gait anywhere. He turned, a small smile on his face. He was always happy to see her.

“Happy birthday, dear,” said Azrael, the tactician of the army. “I take it you’re enjoying yourself?”

He nodded, not one for many words. He sat down in the grass and patted the spot next to him. She sat down as well, surprised by the affectionate stare he gave her. Lon’qu, while gentle and caring despite his aloofness, was usually very cold and didn’t care for physical affection very much. That he wanted her next to him was indeed the surprise.

“It’s a beautiful day, Azrael,” her name on his tongue was warm like honey on a fresh baked cake. “I’m happy to spend it with you.” He placed his hand on top of hers. She felt heat flush her face.

“What’s gotten in to you?” She asked, her smile apparent in her voice.

“I love you…” He whispered. “Isn’t that enough?”

She shook her head, not believing him. Something was up. “Lon’qu, you never touch me. Not even on our wedding night. This is…odd of you, but appreciated.” She scooted closer to him, wondering if he would pull away. He let her, and even nudged himself closer to take in her warmth. They had never…cuddled before.

“This is so nice,” she sighed in content. “You’re so warm.”

“Azrael,” she heard the huskiness, the low growl in his throat. “I…” She looked up to see a vivid crimson on his cheeks.

“What’s wrong, Lon’qu?”

“Nothing is wrong. Everything is right… I just…”

“You can speak to me. It’s okay. What’s on your mind?”

He buried his face in her hair, and she barely heard the inaudible whisper of, “I want you.”

She stayed where she was, frozen in shock. He had never uttered those words before. Lon’qu… He didn’t do…physical attention. He never initiated anything, and he never seemed to desire it, so she also never initiated it. She waited patiently for over two years now, knowing one day he would want to blossom, that he would want her to guide him into the world of love and sex and partnership.

On the battlefield, their partnership was impeccable. One would think they were connected in every way. But Azrael and Lon’qu never connected physically, and hearing him want to take this step… Knowing he was finally ready, thrilled her. It was finally time.

She returned his whispered affection. “I’ve been waiting for this moment, Lon’qu…” She kissed his cheek. “Your bed, or mine?” They even slept in separate bedrolls.

“…mine.” She didn’t think he’d take her pick up line seriously, but she giggled and got up, lending him a hand. They went back to their tent, a few of the Shepherds giving Lon’qu a smile or a nod and a ‘happy birthday’ and he blushed and mumbled thanks. She guided him into their shared quarters, and not a second after the tent flap fluttered shut did she place her hands on his cheeks and give him what he considered a kiss so filthy with desire that his legs buckled on the spot. She laughed as he stumbled, and pushed him to his roll, forcing him down, and straddling him.

“Birthday sex… I can dig this,” she approved and went to work kissing his face, his neck, his collarbone. He stopped her and grabbed her hand, kissing her palm. It was such an intimate gesture, and for a moment she felt like she was about to dirty an innocent angel, but that thought dissipated as she felt he too desired her, if the firm groin between her legs was any indication.

“You really want it, don’t you?” She asked seductively, rolling her hips. He cried out, nodding. “Lon’qu, I had no idea you could be so dirty…”

She loved seeing his face light up in embarrassment, but she shushed him with her fingertip and worked on stripping him down. “You _are_ okay with this, right?”

He nodded. “If I wasn’t, I would have stopped you,” and she believed that statement. Lon’qu was very adamant when he wasn’t comfortable with something. He’d say a gruff remark or physically push her away, though never violently. He touched her with kid gloves.

“Well, if at any point you feel uncomfortable, you know what to do.” She continued taking his garments off, finally his sash, his robes, the under robe, smallclothes, gloves, boots, socks. He was naked before her, and she stripped down too. He blushed as he gazed at her skin for the first time. He felt vulnerable. He wondered if she did too.

“Are _you_ okay with this?” He asked.

“I’ve been okay with this. I’ve wanted this for so long, Lon’qu. I feel like now we’re finally a real married couple.” She kissed his stomach, loving the hard abs on her lips.

“You didn’t before?” She heard the hurt in his voice.

“I don’t mean it like that,” she stated, running a hand slowly down his chest. “What I mean is… We can finally step into the world as an adult couple who does adult things. Before, we were partners. _Now_ , we’re husband and wife.”

He nodded, understanding. “You may continue.”

She laughed at his formality, but that’s what she loved about him. He was so unique, and soft, and gentle, even if he was one of the most skilled in his field.

She placed her lips gently on the hard flesh between his legs. Tentatively, she licked the top, and he bucked his hips and growled. It was so sexy, how desperate he actually was. She licked again, then opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around this tip and sucked lightly. He sighed loudly, and she could tell he was trying to control how loud he was. His knuckles were white against his skin, gripping the bedroll, trying to regain control. His eyes were strained closed, he was gritting his teeth, trying to hold his breath and hold back his moans. It was so sexy, and she wanted to make him scream.

She took in more of him, and his moans were a little louder. His breathing was heavier. He was totally ready.

She stopped what she was doing, and he opened an eye, wondering what she was doing. She was fingering herself. He averted his gaze, embarrassed to see his wife do such a lewd act. She chuckled, then raised her body above his.

“Lon’qu, before I continue, do you want me on top? Or do you prefer to top?” He looked at her in confusion. “Lon’qu, if we’re going to have sex, one of us kinda needs to be on top. Do you want to lead, is what I’m asking.”

He took a moment to think, still dazed about what was occurring. “You can be on top.”

“Well, it is your birthday after all.” She positioned herself over him, and lowered herself down.

When the tip first entered, he thought he would come on the spot. He saw white spots for just a moment. His wife… She was so warm and he felt almost snug inside her, if that didn’t sound too cheesy. Having these thoughts flustered him.

She finally had all of him in her, and she stopped to make sure he was okay. He smirked at her, the feeling of sex finally taking over his senses, and he thrust his hips upward. She cried out, loving this tight feeling. It felt… _amazing_.

His confidence was returning, the familiar look in his eye she only saw when he had a sword in hand. He grabbed her hips, keeping her steady, and she bounced on top of him, alternating between the bouncing and rubbing against his pelvis. They both sighed in pleasure, little mewls and moans coming out, he telling her to touch him there, she telling him reposition there. Their bodies were sweaty, hair was sticking to foreheads, the smell of sex filled the tent. It was steamy and hot and _gods_ just a bit more…

He came first. She wasn’t surprised. The look on his face, the wide eyes, the mouth in a perfect O, the flush on his face… She loved it. He yelled her name out, surprised at his volume, and she finally saw his body relax. She wasn’t finished yet, but she didn’t mind. She was glad he enjoyed herself.

But Lon’qu knew. He knew his wife didn’t experience the same feeling he just had. He placed his hand between her legs as she got off of him and he rubbed her.

Her legs felt weak and she collapsed. He got on top of her, rubbing her furiously, kissing her neck. She couldn’t believe the amount of confidence he seemed to gain after one orgasm. He was sucking on her chest now, just above her breasts, and he seemed to get lower and lower with each inhale until it was in his mouth and the feeling of his tongue on the pink of her breast was enough to make her come, which she finally did. She screamed out his name, gripping his arms tightly, and she fell back into the bedroll, pleased beyond all measure. They stayed like that, legs intertwined, his arms around her waist, her hands on his upper arms, his head on her chest. It felt so right to be like this.

Finally, he knew it was time to get dressed and head to supper. He felt a flash of embarrassment as he realized how loud they were. Everyone in the camp probably knew what occurred.

But that was okay, because it was his birthday, and she was his wife, and he spent it exactly the way he wanted.


End file.
